when world's collide
by cakelyn
Summary: Six years ago Felicity was a young, ambitious cop. But when a warehouse raid goes awry, she is forced to chose a different path. Six years later, team arrow's newest target is a devistating figure from Felcity's past. Can she prevent her past and future lives from colliding? Keep her past from Oliver? Or will everything crash and burn? Rated T for Language.
1. Chapter 1

Panic...panic began to sink in, Felicity heard the shot then felt a white hot searing pain. It tore through her chest. Her knees and legs became limp and she dropped to the ground. She was frozen, she couldn't move. Her heart beat ed erratically. A loud and deep thud flooded her ears. She could feel the warm, thick liquid pouring out around her, draining the life from her. She felt a presence slide on their knees right up next to her body. They placed a hand over her chest and pushed and she whimpered.

'I know It hurts, but just stay with me. The ambulance is on their way, stay with me.' The man's voice held a panicked tone. 'Don't leave me Felicity, stay with me!' She grew tired and struggling to keep her eyes open, slowly her body betrayed her, the person's voice slowly became distant and muffled as her eyes shut._ 'I'm too young to die'_ she thought before everything went black.

* * *

**_Six years later_**

Felicity sat in her chair in the lair and stared at the screens in front of her, watching Oliver's every move. The picture in front of her was a thermal heat signature view, she saw his body walk from one end of the building to the other when she saw another heat signature heading towards Oliver.

'Heads up oliver, there is a man heading towards you up the southwest staircase behind you.'

'Copy that' He responded. She watched as the other person made their ways towards Oliver, he hid behind a pillar, waiting for the other man, in a matter of seconds and a flurry of moves the man was now laying unconscious on the floor.

'He's subdued, there doesn't seem to be anything here, I'm going to head ba-' Oliver stopped talking and Felicity watched as he moved to a side room.

'What is it? '

'Files, hidden in a desk, I'm going to bring them back with me. Just from the looks of it they seem to be the evidence we were looking for.'

'That's good. Not to rush you or anything but Chaplin should be back at any moment so I would vacate the premises if I were you.'

'Good call, heading back now.' Oliver said then hung up the line. Felicity took out her earpiece and scrubbed her hands over her face. It had been a long night, too long. They had been working on this man, Sedgwick Chaplin for almost a week now. Chaplin was a notorious arms dealer known for making his competition 'disappear' and for being able to evade the law. Felicity stood up and stretched her back. She snapped back into a standing position after she felt a small pull on her chest.

'You alright?' John asked.

'Yeah just backed cracked..weird.' she just turned and walked away before John had a chance to respond. She walked over to the bathroom and unbuttoned the first two buttons of her shirt and pulled them open revealing her chest. The mirror in front of her portraying herself and unbuttoned shirt. She looked at the small round scar located on the left side of her chest, just barely an inch past her heart. She ran her finger over it and closed her eyes taking a deep breath in.

She heard the door open then shut and she quickly buttoned up her shirt and walked out to greet oliver as he came down the stairs. He placed the file on the table before placing his bow in its case. Felicity walked over to the file and started to flip through it.

'This just says everything that we already know about him, his so called 'legitimate' business, his routine and so on.' She finished frustrated. 'No wonder why this guy is so good at evading the law, he leaves bread crumbs, which seem like damning evidence, only for it to be more information about his day job.'

'There is one thing I their that can lead us too him.'

'Which is?'

'One of the business he listed on their is false, I know this because the name of the CEO is one of his alias he has used before.'

'Which is?'

'Jonathan DeLuca' As soon as that name was said Felicity felt herself clamp up. she knew that name. But it couldn't be. He couldn't be.

'Felicity...Felicity...Fe-lic-ity. ' Oliver said and put a hand on her shoulder snapping her out of her trance.

'What?'

'I was talking about his alias, then you seemed out of it, I called you name like three times. Are you okay?'

Y-yeah, I was just going through the information we've gathered all this time, how I missed it but it must have slipped through the cracks.' When she finished she was out of breath she said everything so fast. 'Oh look at the time, I should go, it's getting late, I will send you two tomorrow in the morning, night.' She said and hurried up the stairs and out the door. Oliver looked over to Digg who just shrugged.

* * *

Felicity sped home and ran inside her house, throwing her keys and purse on the table as she rushed into her bedroom. She crouched, grabbing the bed frame and pushed. She pushed again and again, slowly the bed moved into and slanted position, revealing the floor underneath. She got on her knees and grabbed the floorboard in the center, lifting It up, in the ground there was a small safe, she placed placed her thumb on the scanner, it beeped and popped open. Inside there was a gun, and several files with the logo 'Cincinnati Police Department'. She grabbed all the files and went into her kitchen, placing them on the table. She flipped through four before getting to the winner. She flipped through the pages reading through the reports, bits and pieces of the reports stood out, words flashing at her. _Person of interest: Johnathan Deluco. Warehouse raid, seven suspects captured. Officer wounded by sniper. Sniper never caught. Officer hospitalized. Suspect still at large, wanted for arms dealing and connection with the shooting of officer Felicity Beck._

Felicity kept reading the last sentence over and over again. _Wanted for arms dealing and connection with the shooting of officer Felicity Beck. _

* * *

She stood up and the chair fell over. She put her hands on the table and took deep breaths, she could fell tears begin form.

'This...this can't be happening.' She cried out. She slowly sat down, her back leaned against one of the legs if the table. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged her legs and just sat on the ground. The memory of her getting shot replaying in her mind like a broken record. She sat there until she got a text, she looked at saw it was from Oliver, the it hit her. How was she going to keep this from him. She couldn't tell him, she used to be a cop, she never told him, lied to him about her last. She picked up her phone and dialed the only person she thought could help, it rang three times before they picked up.

'We need to talk..' Felicity said.

* * *

So this was just a random idea that popped into my head. Not sure if i shoukd continue, let me know what you think! Any feedback is loved, good or bad.


	2. Chapter 2

'I don't understand why you asked to talk to me, normally you call if our..mutual friend needs a favor' Detective Lance said looking around making sure no one was listening. Felicity was holding a cup of warm tea, she watched as the steam slowing raised into the air, swirling before disappearing into thin air.

'Wouldn't it be nice, if things would just disappear into nothing like this steam.'

'Miss Sm..Felicity.' Lance said. 'What happened?'

'But like the steam, the never really go away do they? It looks like they disappear.' Felicity says and looks up to the ceiling. 'But the are still there, somewhere.'

'I don't understand...what's going on?' Lance asked and Felicity looked back at him, she could see the worry and concern written on his face.

'I have a secret, something you can never tell anyone, especially Sara or Laurel.'

'Unless it endangers someone, I promise.'

'My last name isn't Smoak, it's Beck.' She says and reaches down to her bag and pulls out a picture. 'I was a cop.' She places it on the table and pushed it towards him. Lance looked down at the photo, confusion etched on his face. After a few moments he looked back up at her.

'I was 18 when the Cincinnati Police hired me.'

'18?' Lance asked surprised.

'I was very good. Some detectives requested I work on a case after i made an observation that panned out to be a key detail. I ended up finding an almost invisible money trail which lead us to a warehouse on the south side of Cincinnati.'

'Who owned the building?' Lance asked. Felicity reached down and grabbed a file and gave it to Lance.

'A man named Jonathan DeLuca.' Felicity watched as Lance flipped through the file, stopping on one of the last pages.

'Who was the officer shot?'

'DeLuca had a mole, who told him the name of the of the officer who found the money trail to the warehouse. We successfully saw and detained seven people. However the sniper on the roof next to the building no one saw.' Felicity said and pulled out another paper and handed handed it handed it to Lance. 'He targeted me because I found the money trail. So he hired a sniper to kill me, and as far as he knows, he did.

'Why are you telling me this?'

'Because, the arrow is tracking a man named Sedgwick Chaplin...and we recently learned on of the aliases he used was Jonathan Deluca.'

'Oh..'

'I can't tell the arrow I was a cop, he will never trust me again because I've lied to him about my past..but Chaplin or well DeLuca knows me, and if he learns I am alive-'

'You can't guarantee your safety.'

'I don't care about my safety, I care about the safety of the people I care about who are in my life, around me. You can't protect all of them without arousing suspicion. And nobody can know about my past.'

'What can I do to help?'

'Here is a copy of everything we found..please find him before the arrow does, or I do.'

'Before you do?'

'I have to make it look like like a normal search, I can only stall for so long. He knows my pattern and what I look like. If he learns I am still alive he won't target me, he will target the people I care about.'

'How do you know this. DeLuca might not touch you because you found his money trail before.'

'But Chaplin's reputation is as I just said.'

'And DeLuca and Chaplin are the same person.' Lance said and Felicity nodded. 'I'll take this back and do everything I can. But you have to know, I have a duty to protect people, and if that means involving you I have to.'

'Please..no one can know.'

'I'll do my best. For now go about your normal routine, if anything seems out of sorts you call me first. Stay safe.' Lance said, he walked by and placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed.

'Lance.' She said and he turned around and got up to go to him. 'This man..this man took everything from me. Being a cop was all I ever knew how to do, some days, I still feel like that. Having to start over like I did, it..it changes you. I can't go through that again.'

Lance nodded and walked out.

* * *

Felicity left the coffee shop and stood In front, she looked around. She knew she had to go to the foundry soon, she just didn't want to. Oliver had a way of always knowing if something was wron. She got In her car and put the key In the ignition but she couldn't turn it. Her hand just stayed frozen on the key, idle. Her thoughts and fears plagued her mind. _What if oliver finds out, will her trust? Maybe I should just tell him. But what if he still thinks I am a cop. What if Chaplin finds out who I am?_ Scenarios and questions kept popping Into her head. Her phone buzzing is what brought her out of her trance. It was from Oliver.

OQ: where are you?

FS: got stuck in traffic, on my way.

She sent the text the turn her car on and drove away. The drive seemed longer than usual, she finally arrived at the foundry and headed down the stairs. When she came down the stairs she expected to find Dig and Oliver sparring on the mats, and Roy somewhere in the distance, but only Oliver was there.

'Where is everyone?' She said and put her bag on her desk.

'John went home to Lyla early tonight and Roy is working the bar upstairs.'

'Oh..okay.' great, just us she thought, this was exactly what she wanted to avoid. She kept her back turned to Oliver, looking to appear as if she was just looking through her purse, she didn't know what she would do if she looked Oliver in the eye, especially after talking to Lance.

'Hey.' Oliver said placing his hand on her shoulder. 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah..yeah no, sorry it was just a long day.' Felicity had picked up a different job since they didn't have control of Queen Consolidated yet. That involved dealing with people who weren't as smart ass her, but thought they were.

'I'm sor-'

'Don't apologize, this isn't your fault, things will be back to normal soon.' She said and smiled at him before turning around and sitting. Truth Is things hadn't been normal in so long, ever since slade everyone had been on edge, trying to find Thea, get QC back. Things between Oliver and herself were awkward, to say the least. _Now this?_ She thought. _If they find out, nothing will be normal again._ She remembers back when she was a cop, nothing was normal, even with her friends.

_**Six years ago**_

'Sorry Felicity, but the other girls don't want you to come.'

'What? Why not! Drinking night is something we always did!' Felicity said flabbergasted.

'Yes...well that was before..'

'Before what?'

'Felicity..' Anne said. 'Please don't make me say it.'

'Anne, what Is it?'

'We used to go out before..well before you were a cop. Now you passed and you're a cop.' Anne said, looking everywhere but at Felicity.

'So, you guys knew I was going to school, and In the academy to be a cop, but that never bothered you.'

'Because before you weren't like..official, now you are. The girls are afraid that you'll like regulate them or something, like be all cop-y.'

'Cop-y? I'm still the same person as In was a week ago!' Felicity said In a raised voice, causing other people in the store to look at them.

'Inn know you are, but the others are uncomfortable now, and I have have to respect their wishes.'

'Theirs..theirs what about mine? How long have we been friends?'

'Liss, don't be mad, please-'

'Save it, just...have fun night.' Felicity said. She got up and walked out the restaurant.

* * *

Being a cop just made everyone clam up, and be awkward. Nothing was ever normal after she became awkward cop. She turned around to Oliver and looked at him. His back was turned to her, he was sharpening his arrows. Normal? Normal was never in her life. She could tell him the truth but then this, this would all disappear if they knew and she didn't want to lose this, lose them. She was quite literally stuck between a rock and hard place. She knew that secrets like to these have a way of weeding out at all the wrong moments, she just hoped Detective Lance was faster.

* * *

So this is the next chapter! Tell me what you think!

Comments good or bad are appreciated


	3. Author's Note

Hi everyone! So i think i may have wrote a note in A secret in All of Us, but I just wanted to reiterate. I know that I haven't written anything in a while. I have lots of story ideas, it's not that. January 1st I lost a really good friend in a car accident. I know it was 10 months ago, it seems like such a long time, but I've known him my whole life and it was really sudden. I went to college with him, and I live in a very small state with even smaller towns so it effected the entire community and a large portion of people whom I hang out with. It was a lot of adjusting trying to go to school without him, and it took all of us working together to pick up the pieces left behind. I say that people his death wasn't caused by a accident like most car accidents, he was doing reckless activities that lead to his death, which was so unlike him, which made it harder to move on. Trying to deal with his passing and other responsibilities I have such as school, family and work has made it a rough couple of months. I hope you all understand and I will be updating very soon!

Thanks, Kaitlyn!


End file.
